Hei, sedang apa?
by Chilla
Summary: Mereka berdua tak lebih dari dua orang apatis yang sedang membolos—namun di tengah dinginnya kesunyian, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang baru dalam diri satu sama lain. / Ymir, Annie—dan kentang.


Gadis berambut hitam itu membuka pintu menuju tempat beristirahat para _trainee_—dan berjalan ke teras belakang. Pintunya tak dikunci.

Ia mengambil tempat di balkon teras belakang itu—dan bersandar disana, ketika ia melihat sekelebat sosok berambut pirang yang berada di sudut balkon.

(_Ada pemalas lain yang juga sedang membolos, huh?_)

* * *

**Hei, sedang apa?**

.

.

Genre: _Friendship_

Rate: K+

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Notes**: Annie/Ymir friendship. Mungkin dengan sedikit _crack._

* * *

"Ayo, Mikasa—"

Suara teriakan Eren Jeager yang membahana memecah keheningan di hutan itu—yang sesekali ditingkahi suara desing dari gas 3MDGear yang dipakai sang gadis berambut hitam. Di sebelahnya, sang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang canggung—Armin Arlert, hanya menonton giliran temannya itu yang sedang mempraktekkan 3MDGear miliknya—di bawah pengawasan Keith Shardis.

"Hei, Marco. Dia keren kan—_bagaimana menurutmu.._"

Suara racauan setengah melamun dari Jean Kirschtein—sang pemuda yang secara terang-terangan sudah meresmikan dirinya sebagai rival abadi Eren Jeager—terdengar di telinga pemuda tenang di sebelahnya. Marco Bodt—nama pemuda itu—hanya mengiyakan saja, meski sambil menahan senyum di dalam hati.

"Kentang? Uhm….Ymir, aku mencium bau kentang darimu?"

Suara riang khas Sasha Brauss. Wanita berambut hitam yang dipanggil Ymir itu hanya merapatkan jaketnya—sambil melirik tajam kearah Sasha, gadis yang dianggapnya memakai cara bicara yang palsu—namun keberaniannya (_atau kenekatan?_) dalam memperjuangkan nafsu makannya yang brutal itu patut diacungi jempol.

"Hei—gadis kentang, apakah kau kurang tidur semalam? Kelihatannya kau mengigau," balas Ymir, gadis yang sudah terlanjur populer sebagai wanita bermulut silet di angkatan 104 itu sekenanya.

Di sebelah gadis (_gadis?_) berambut hitam itu, tampak Christa Lenz—_sang bidadari_—yang saat ini tengah mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka.

"Hei, Ymir—jangan kasar pada Sasha…"

_Dan ia sukses mendapat tatapan cuek dari sang wanita paling tak disukai di angkatan 104._

"Sudah, ah," gadis berambut hitam itu menaikkan kerah jaketnya—sebelum kemudian berbalik. "Disini membosankan. Aku duluan, Christa."

"Hei—" temannya yang berambut pirang halus itu segera membalikkan badan. "Jangan kembali ke kamp dulu, kita belum diizinkan kembali ke kamp sekarang..."

Tapi gadis berambut hitam itu hanya melemparkan tatapan acuh tak acuh padanya—sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik rimbun pepohonan.

Sasha Brauss dan Christa Lenz yang berada di barisan paling belakang dari kerumunan itu hanya menonton kepergian (_atau kabur?_) teman mereka dalam diam.

.

"…_Nee_, Christa? Apakah kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan, mm?"

* * *

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu membuka pintu menuju tempat beristirahat para _trainee_—dan berjalan ke teras belakang. Pintunya tak dikunci.

Ia mengambil tempat di balkon teras belakang itu—dan bersandar disana, ketika ia melihat sekelebat sosok berambut pirang yang berada di sudut balkon.

(_Ada pemalas lain yang juga sedang membolos, huh?_)

Ternyata ia tidak sendirian.

"Hm?" ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas—dan segera mengenalinya. Annie Leonhardt. Sang gadis manis—namun dengan cara bicara seperti singa yang tajam dan menusuk, hampir seri dengan dirinya. _Yah._

Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat keatas itu sepertinya menyadari kehadiran dirinya—dan menoleh.

.

Kedua sorot dingin itu saling bertatapan.

Namun, baik keduanya—hanya memandangi satu sama lain dalam diam, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ymir kembali menatap ke depan, merasakan sejuknya udara sore yang menyentuh kulitnya. Di sebelahnya, Annie Leonhardt tetap dengan sikap dinginnya yang acuh—sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Gadis berambut hitam yang berada di sebelahnya memicingkan matanya tanpa suara—berusaha menangkap apa yang ada di raut wajah sang pirang penyendiri itu. Ia selalu tertarik dengan orang-orang—_hanya memerhatikannya_, tanpa ada niat untuk dekat dengan mereka. Dan baginya—_itu sudah cukup_.

(Dan ia menangkap sepasang iris biru dingin yang menerawang—tanpa fokus.)

Ymir mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

(_Ada sorot kesepian disana._)

"Hei, kau sedang apa disini?" ia berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan—meski seperti biasa, hanya untuk memecah kebosanan belaka.

Annie menoleh, dan memandangi Ymir sekilas.

Namun ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan segera berpaling ke depan. Sebelum kemudian sebuah gumaman samar—yang hampir-hampir tak terdengar—datang sebagai balasan.

"Hmm. Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa."

(Jawaban sekenanya.)

"Kau kabur juga, huh?" Ymir melanjutkan pembicaraan—_yang hampir terkesan canggung_—itu.

(Nada suaranya datar, seperti biasa. _Sekilas terdengar seperti main-main._)

Gadis berambut pirang itu menyipitkan matanya dalam diam, sebelum kemudian sebuah jawaban samar—_namun tajam_—terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hm, latihan itu membosankan," gumamnya singkat. "Hanya anak kecil yang tak bisa memakai 3MDGear dengan benar setelah latihan berkali-kali."

Hening sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, Ymir menyeringai tipis.

(_Ia seperti menemukan cerminan dirinya dalam cara bicara milik sang gadis._)

"Ya...kau benar," tukasnya pendek. Annie Leonhardt—si gadis singa itu—memiringkan kepalanya sekilas, sebelum kemudian kembali berpaling ke depan.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

"_….Disini membosankan._"'

Suara dingin milik sang gadis berambut pirang itu terdengar pelan, memecah kesunyian. Ymir yang tengah merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya melirik Annie sekilas—sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan benda hangat dari dalam saku jaketnya ke genggaman tangan.

(_Masih hangat. Murni langsung dari dapur._)

"Yah, mungkin," balas Ymir menggantung. Seperti biasa.

Annie menatap gadis berambut hitam yang terkenal berantakan itu tanpa ekspresi—sebelum kemudian sorot mata dinginnya melebar ketika melihat benda (_atau makanan?_) yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau…?" Annie kelihatan terkejut sedikit—

...sebelum kemudian ekspresi wajah pucat itu kembali datar seperti biasa lagi.

"Kaget, ya?" komentar Ymir asal. "Nih. Mau?"

Annie memiringkan kepalanya sekilas—tak menyangka akan kata-kata barusan. Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi bertanya-tanya dari gadis itu, Ymir membagi kentang hangat di tangannya menjadi dua bagian—dan menyerahkan satu pada gadis itu.

"Eh."

Ymir meletakkan kentang itu di tangan sang gadis dengan ringan. "Makanlah. Kalau nanti sudah dingin, rasanya seperti memakan karet sepatu lho," tukasnya sembari menggigit kentang miliknya santai.

(_Kebiasaan mencuri makanannya sepertinya belum sepenuhnya hilang—sisa-sisa dari caranya untuk bertahan hidup ketika ia masih menggelandang di kota dulu._)

Annie Leonhardt memandangi belahan kentang—yang sudah terkupas kulitnya sebagian—di tangannya itu seraya menaikkan alis. Kentang itu terasa hangat di tangannya.

..akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima pemberian itu, dan menggigitnya sedikit.

(Ia berani bersumpah—_baru kali ini ada orang yang menawarinya makanan_. Ia—_Annie Leonhardt_, sang gadis dingin yang terkenal acuh di seantero kamp pelatihan militer itu.)

Dikunyahnya kentang itu perlahan.

(_Nyam, nyam._ Enak.)

Ymir hanya memerhatikan tingkah gadis itu dalam diam—sembari menggigit lagi kentang di tangannya dengan santai. Ia tak pernah keberatan membagi makanan yang dimilikinya untuk siapa saja—

(…karena ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kelaparan. _Meski ia tak akan mengakui ini kepada siapapun._)

.

.

"Hei,"

Sebuah suara pelan yang samar memecah keheningan. Ymir menoleh.

Annie Leonhardt tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Terima…kasih," ucap gadis itu—kali ini dengan nada lembut.

(_Sebelum kemudian iris biru jernih itu melempar pandangannya ke samping—tanpa ekspresi._)

.

Ymir terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap gadis itu sekilas—dengan sorot mata yang kali ini melunak. Tanpa sorot acuh yang terkenal darinya.

"Sama-sama," balasnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sekilas—Ymir seperti melihat seulas senyum samar yang melintas di bibir pucat milik gadis itu, sebelum kemudian ia menggigit kentangnya lagi.

.

.

(Dan di tengah kesunyian, udara sore yang nyaman, serta sepotong kentang curian—sepertinya mereka berdua telah menemukan ketenangannya masing-masing. _Dalam hening._)

* * *

"_Hei, ini sore yang indah—bukan?"_

* * *

.

.

.

**Tamat.**

.

* * *

**_Lima belas menit kemudian…_**

_._

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BOCAH-BOCAH KURANG AJAR?! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN—"

_Tertangkap basah._ Ymir menelan kentang di mulutnya cepat—seraya mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

(_…Sepertinya ini buruk, huh._)

Annie Leonhardt hanya menatap sang komandan pelatihan yang terkenal sangar—_Keith Shardis_—dengan sorot iris birunya, tanpa ekspresi.

(_Tak dinyana, kentang di tangannya terulur begitu saja tanpa suara—ke arah sang pria botak yang sepertinya siap meledak kapan saja itu_.)

Keith Shardis menaikkan alisnya tinggi—seraya mengernyitkan kening. **_Sinyal bahaya._**

_._

_._

(_Sebelum kemudian—terdengar gumaman datar dari sang gadis berambut pirang,_ _yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh seorang Keith Shardis sepanjang karirnya sebagai komandan pelatih militer—_)

.

"…Anda ingin mencicipi sedikit, _Sir?_"

* * *

.

.

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. Gimana Annie dan Ymir-nya disini, menurut kalian? :P**  
**


End file.
